Dueto de Trapecio
by MafuBaka
Summary: ¿Quien hubiera dicho, que una de las locas ideas de Kalos los ayudaría a estar juntos? Basado en uno de los actos del Cirque du Soleil.


N/A: ¡Hola!

Bueno pues, este fic salió de una mezcla extraña de estrés y la función 'Totem' del _Cirque du Soleil. _Apenas ví al par de trapecistas, bueno, mi lado Otaku atacó, y me dije a mi misma:

_'Mi misma, tenemos que hacer un Fic de esto.' _

Y bueno, esto fue lo que quedó.

**¡Advertencia! **Algunos de los datos que se proporcionan a lo largo de la historia son patrañas(?). Bueno, por ponerlo más lindo, no concuerdan con lo establecido en la fabulosa obra de GONZO DIGIANIMATION, sino que fueron modificadas para que la historia cobrara mayor sentido.

Hay un leve OoC por parte de ambos personajes, debido a que estoy jugueteando con la posibilidad de que estando sólos, no son tan fríos como nos los presentan usualmente.

P.D. Si por aqui hay algún seguidor de mi Fic de Soul Eater, bueno... ¡Hola! ^0^

Sin más que decir, difruten.

* * *

"Señorita Layla, joven Yuri... ¡Nos vemos mañana!" Dijo alegremente Sora mientras caminaba hacia la salida del Escenario. "Lo harán fabuloso, yo lo se." Agregó la pelirosa antes de desaparecer por uno de los múltiples pasillos del recinto.

Yuri y Layla llevaban toda la tarde practicando su número nuevo, el cual presentarían por el resto de la temporada en Kaleido. Por más de cuatro horas, ambos jóvenes habían estudiado hasta el más mínimo de los detalles posibles; la mirada, las posiciones del cuerpo y el perfecto balance entre ellos, entre muchos otros, todo con tal de hacerlo de maravilla en el estreno.

"¿En serio planean quedarse ahí? Estamos por cerrar..." Gritó Kalos desde el otro lado de la sala de trapecios, asegurándose de que sus estrellas pudieran oírlo.

Con un grácil salto, Layla aterrizó en la red de protección y caminó hacia su jefe.

"Aún no está listo, y mañana habrá que presentarlo ante cientos de espectadores. No nos podemos arriesgar a hacerlo mal, ¿o sí, Yuri?" Preguntó la rubia, dirigiendo la mirada hacia arriba, topándose con los ojos azules -casi violeta- de su compañero de actuaciones, quien ahora se encontraba sentado perezosamente en el inmóvil trapecio.

"Descuide jefe, no permitiré que Layla se malpase con esto." Respondió el joven con la seguridad que sólo se obtiene tras haber repetido una frase por años. "Un par de horas más, y nos iremos."

"Para mañana, los quiero a ambos frescos como lechugas, ¿entendido?" Dijo Kalos, al mismo tiempo que salía de la carpa.

En el circo ya no quedaba nadie más, sólo el par de rubios, quienes lucían algo cansados.

"Vamos, quince minutos de descanso, ¿vale?" Pidió la blonda, mirando suplicante al joven.

"¿Como decirle que no a esa carita?" Y era cierto. A Yuri le encantaba que la chica lo mirara de esa forma; ella no le dirigía esa expresión a nadie que no fuera él... Era casi como si Layla tuviese una faceta oculta de sí misma que sólo salía a relucir cuando estaba a solas con su mejor amigo, y eso, era genial.

"¡Sí!" Canturreó la chica mientras observaba a Yuri lanzarse a la red y caer justo a su lado.

El clima en Estados Unidos -sitio donde está ubicado el Escenario Kaleido- era un completo desastre últimamente. Por la mañana hacía un frío congelante, pero entrada la tarde, no había quien no sintiera un calor infernal.

Por esa misma razón, y sólo porque no era la primera vez que se sentía sofocar en su ropa de entrenamiento reglamentaria, Yuri dirigió una mirada cautelosa a la joven que se encontraba a su lado.

Tratando con toda su voluntad de no quedarse embobado observando el hermoso cuerpo de su compañera, y agradeciendo mentalmente que ésta tuviese los ojos cerrados, el rubio se decidió a hablar.

"Ehm, Layla..." Fue lo único que logró articular en ese momento.

"¿Sí?" Respondió la chica aún sin abrir los ojos. Su suave voz se perdía lentamente entre los muros del escenario.

"¿Te molestaría si me quito la camiseta? Me estoy muriendo aquí dentro..." Preguntó apenado, temiendo la respuesta que podría obtener.

"Yuri, nos bañábamos juntos cuando éramos niños, ¿de dónde viene este recato?" Dijo la chica mientras se incorporaba levemente, apoyándose en los codos sólo lo necesario para observar al joven que estaba sentado a su lado.

Y era perfectamente cierto. Durante su infancia en Kaleido fue que su relación se solidificó exponencialmente, a tal grado de que incluso dormían en la misma cama. Pero todo cambia, y poco a poco, el pasar tanto tiempo con tu compañero del sexo opuesto, comienza a ser mal visto, y tus propias necesidades de adolescente te impiden hacer muchas cosas. Así fue como la relación entre Yuri y Layla se volvió algo fría y distante.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo." Concedió el rubio al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba la cintura y elevaba los brazos, dejándole a Layla un visible sonrojo al ver su bien trabajado abdomen, y su fuerte pecho. "Gracias." Fue lo único que dijo, al mismo tiempo que arrojaba la camiseta de entrenamientos a la banca donde tenía sus cosas.

"No es que me lo tengas que agradecer, ¿sabes?"

"Claro que sí. Si hubieses dicho que no, por más que quisiese deshacerme de la molesta prenda, no podría haberlo hecho."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque ya no eres la pequeña Layla de antes, y yo tampoco. Te has vuelto una dama, y yo no me atrevería a incomodarte de esa forma..." Musitó el joven mientras bajaba la vista, ocultando sus sonrosadas mejillas entre su largo cabello.

Al oír esas palabras, el corazón de la blonda se aceleró. No podía negarlo; los dieciocho años le sentaban de maravilla a Yuri... Su querido compañero estaba convertido en un guapísimo hombre, con un cuerpo hermoso y personalidad de caballero.

"Pues no, no me molesta. Tu siempre serás el chico cuya barriga usé de almohada hasta que cumplí doce, y lo sabes." Dijo Layla tiernamente mientras se levantaba de la red. "Vamos, dominemos este acto."

Si por si sólo, el acto de trapecio quieto costaba trabajo y requería concentración máxima, cuando se le sumaba un Yuri semidesnudo a la ecuación, bueno, la cosa se complicaba aún más.

_"A este paso, nos dará la una de la mañana aquí colgados."_ Se quejó mentalmente la chica mientras, por segunda vez, se quedaba a la mitad de una voltereta y Yuri la rescataba estoicamente.

"Vamos Lay, tan sólo hay que pulir los detalles... ¡Una más y lo lograremos!" La animó el de cabellos platinados mientras se volvía a acostar en el trapecio, su posición inicial del acto.

"_Queremos algo dulce, sencillo_." La voz de Kalos resonó en la cabeza de la señorita Layla mientras volvía al 'suelo', es decir, la red de protección.

La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta a su compañero, al mismo tiempo que daba un saltito y sentía como éste la sentaba en su regazo.

Rápidamente, como si el contacto hiriera su piel, Layla se deslizó grácilmente lejos de Yuri, logrando unos veinte centímetros de separación entre sus cuerpos, el de ella casi colgado del extremo, y el de él sentado cómodamente.

De eso se trataba el acto entero. Layla no deseaba estar cerca de Yuri, pero el joven hacía hasta lo imposible para capturarla entre sus brazos, aunque fuera por unos segundos.

"_Sedúcela, que tus roces le hagan saber lo mucho que deseas estar con ella._" Recordó Yuri. Ése era su papel en la historia, y él no pensaba dejarse nada, ni siquiera en los ensayos.

Se puso de pie y acorraló a la blonda entre su cuerpo y el vacío. Sus pechos estaban a punto de tocarse cuando Layla lo tomó por los hombros y, temerariamente, efectuó una pirueta que la colocó -de nuevo-, al otro extremo del trapecio.

Era como un juego. Yuri abiertamente mostraba sus sentimientos hacia Layla, que en el fondo eran correspondidos; pero ella no se lo pondría fácil, cosa que recalcó al abrazarse a la cuerda que mantenía el trapecio suspendido en el aire cuando el joven quizo acariciar su mejilla.

Llegó al fin la parte difícil. Cuando la coquetería de Yuri llegaba al extremo de sólo permitir que la rubia se escabullera de su agarre mediante complicadas piruetas, y Layla comenzaba a ceder ante los encantos de la estrella.

Yuri tenía los brazos en torno a la cintura de su compañera, y enterraba el rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Se sentía tan bien; tener a esa hermosa mujer en los brazos y capturar su esencia mientras ella te hace mimos en los brazos...

"¿_Qué estás pensando, Killian_?" Se reprendió mentalmente el de cabellos platinados, al mismo tiempo que sentía el perfecto Squad con el que la chica había logrado zafarse de sus brazos. "_Estamos ensayando para nuestra obra; Kalos nos pidió esto, y es lo que se tiene que presentar. Ella no te ama, es una actuación. Idiota._"

Layla sentía cada poro de su piel erizándose cuando Yuri la acariciaba de esa forma. Inclusive, comenzaba a resultarle dudoso el hecho de que ella pudiera estar _interpretando_ esas reacciones.

"_Concéntrate, mujer_." Se dijo a sí misma la señorita, al mismo tiempo que realizaba un mortal y sentía los fuertes brazos de su compañero atraparla. "_Estamos por acabar con esto._"

Y así fue como efectuaron la última acrobacia, quedando -así como en el principio-, Layla sentada en el regazo de Yuri, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y trazándo lentas figuras en su cabello. El joven, por su parte, sujetaba fuertemente la cintura femenina y atraía su torso al suyo propio.

Había sido una ejecución perfecta.

De esa forma acababa todo. Las luces desaparecían en perfecta sincronía con el momento en el que ambos protagonistas debían unir sus labios en un beso.

Por profesionalismo, y en la necesidad de esperar a que el trapecio se elevara lo suficiente para que los jovenes se tornaran invisibles para el público, Yuri y Layla debían mantener la postura por, -al menos- veinte segundos.

Todo Kaleido se sumió en un silencio sepulcral mientras ambos jóvenes contaban mentalmente. "_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro.._."

_"¿Desde cuándo hace tanto calor aquí?"_

_"Exigiré que sean tan sólo diez segundos de espera. Esto es imposible..."_

_"Que bonitos son sus ojos."_

Sus pensamientos se mezclaban unos con otros, sin llegar a ninguna especie de conclusió tanto, la cuenta seguía en pie. "_Diez, once, doce..._"

"_Estúpido Kalos. Estúpido acto 'romántico y sencillo'._"

Para pasar los segundos restantes, Yuri lentamente aproximó su rostro al de la chica, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su espalda.

Sin saber bien por qué su compañero estaba haciendo esto, y aún así, inevitablemente atraída, Layla se acercó más, enredando los dedos en el sedoso cabello del joven.

"_Quince, dieciséis..._"

La tensión sexual entre ellos se hacía cada vez más evidente. La blonda le tiraba miradas furtivas a los labios del jóven, mientras éste volvía inexistente el espacio que separaba sus cuerpos.

"_Tres, dos, uno.._."

Sí, se besaron.

Porque, en el fondo, era algo que los dos llevaban tiempo anhelando. Ese contacto de mutuo acuerdo fue todo lo que hizo falta para comprobarlo...

Pero besos y trapecios no se llevan -aunque rimen(?)-, así que, en cuestión de segundos, ambos jóvenes impactaban contra la red de proteccción de Kaleido; entre risas y un poco de desorientación, continuaron con el beso que la gravedad se encargó de pausar.

Al fin lo sabían, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

El único problema ahora, era el tono grisáceo que iluminaba al cielo. No podían creer que acababan de pasar toda la noche practicando... A Kalos no le haría gracia saberlo.

"Que sea nuestro secreto." Susurraron los dos, antes de volver a unir sus labios.

* * *

Kyaaa! ¿Qué les parece?

A que está bonito... */*

Y, es en serio. Si tienen la oportunidad de ver Totem, ¡véanlo! Esta hermoso.

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les gustó, o deberíamos borrarlo por el bien de la humanidad? xDu

¿Besos, aplausos, jitomates, cartas bomba, amenazas de muerte..? ¡Deja un Review! Yo AMO los Reviews... *0*

Bye bye, y gracias por leer!


End file.
